Episode 086: A Singing Voice! The Me of that Day!!
Information Series: Shugo Chara!! Doki Episode Number: 35 English Title: A Singing Voice! The Me of that Day!! Romanji Title: Hibike Utagoe! Ano Hi no Atashi ni!! Kanji Title: 響け歌声! あの日のあたしに!! Airdate: June 6, 2009 Directed by: Tatsufumi Itō Written by: Nobuaki Yamaguchi Preceeded by: Episode 085: Wassup! Here Comes the Gal Everyone's Talking About!! Followed by: Episode 087: Save Nana! Guardian Character Nurse and Safeguarding? Characters In order of appearance: #Amu Hinamori #Rima Mashiro #Yaya Yuiki #Nagihiko Fujisaki #Tadase Hotori #Yua Sakurai #Miki #Su #Ran #Pepe #Kusukusu #Kiseki #Utau Hoshina #Cecil #Iru #Eru #Nana #Lulu De Morcerf #?-Cecil Summary When Yua was on her knees in the floor, Cecil tells her to Character Change with her but Yua declines. Utau comes forth to the stage and sings the song Yua was suppose to sing. Il and El tell Yua to come backstage with them and Amu is relieved that Utau saved the stage. When in the dressing room, one of the photo shooters she works with tells her not to let it get to her and that everyone will think it was just a mix up. Then Amu, Yaya, Rima, Tadase & Nagihiko come inside the dressing room, asking Yua if she was alright. Yua replied with a satisfied look on her face and said that she was glad to see Amu's face again. Yua then says she quits singing. Everyone tries to talk her out of it but she says "It's not like anyone believes I can sing". Yua walks out of the room and Cecil trails behind her. Cecil then calls her name but Yua replies harshy and said to leave her alone. Yua sits backstage alone and Nagihiko comes along and takes a seat next to her. He then asks if she's really going to quit singing and tells her that Cecil is always thinking of her. At first Yua doesn't really care but then Nagihiko mentions that if she doesn't sing, Cecil will dissapear. He then explains to her how important a Guardian Character is and how amazing they are. In the Royal Garden, Yaya is looking at the fashion magazine that features the pictures that all of The Guardian's took during the photoshoot with Yua. Rima gets mad when she finds out that there are 4 pictures of herself and 5 pictures of Nagihiko in the magazine. Ran, Miku and Su ask Amu if she has heard anything about Yua, which she replies with a no. They also mention that they have not seen Cecil either. That is when Cecil makes her enterance and says "And now, I'll sing 'I am Here.' " Cecil tells Amu that Yua has not sung a single note. Amu asks why wasn't Yua able to sing in the first place and Cecil said that Yua couldn't sing in front of other people and only when she is by herself. Yua could not sing in front of Cecil either and that is why Cecil has to watch in secret. Cecil also mentions that Yua is trying to get herself to hate singing but Nagihiko says there must be some explination. Yaya asks Amu if she has any idea because Amu was in the same kindergarten as her but Amu says she does not because she's only talked to Yua once when they were little. Nagihiko reminds her that even thought it was one time, Yua remebers the conversation perfectly. Tadase then asks Amu if she believes that Yua can sing, which Amu replies that she does. Amu tells Cecil that she will do something about Yua and runs out of the Royal Garden, and Yaya follows her. Lulu and Nana are looking for lost children. Nana keeps mentioning some kids but Lulu turns them down. Lulu said that being persistant would get you no where and that she is trying to look for a target who can produce a much stronger reaction than ever before. Yua is sitting down on a bench and is remebering flashbacks about how she failed to sing in front of people. She then asks herself why she can't sing in front of people. Back at the Royal Garden, the Guardian Character try to cheer up Cecil. Su hands Cecil a microphone and tells her that the best thing to do is sing her heart out and cheer up. Kiseki snatches the microphone away from Su and says "Naturally, the King must be first-". Kiseki is cut off by Pepe who takes away the microphone from Kiseki. Kusukusu then takes away the microphone from Pepe. Kiseki then, once again takes away the microphone away from Kususu but gets it stolen by Miki. Ran then snatches the microphone away from Miki. Then Pepe steals it, then Kusukusu, then Kiseki, then Miki, then Ran and it goes on again. Amu and Yaya are looking for Yua when they spot her sitting on a bench, singing the "Secret Princess" song. Not noticing that Amu and Yaya were there all along, she states to herself that she can sing perfectly fine when no one is around. Amu calls her name and Yua stands up in surprise. Amu tells her that she has a beautiful voice and Yaya says she could wish Yua would sing in front of a audience. Yua, taken back from their words looks away with a sad expression. Amu asks her if there is a reason she can't sing. Yua confesses that she thought that when she saw Amu again, that she could sing with Amu there. Yua says that she is hopeless and runs away. Lulu and Nana are talking to eachother, and Nana says that it would be better to just keep stealing eggs. Lulu spots Yua running away and Nana tells her that she is a model and a huge star. Lulu runs after her. Lulu walks over to Yua and tries to turn Yua's egg into a mystery egg but notice that there is no egg coming out of her, only that she is hypnotized. While Kiseki sings, Cecil clutched at her shirt. Su and everyone else noticed that Cecil got back into her egg. Lulu tries to extract the egg from Yua once more, quite tired but fails. Su asks Cecil (Who is still trapped in the egg) to come out. Ran asks is it because of Kiseki's singing, which he gets mad. Then, the egg Cecil was in flies in the air and turns into a Wishing Egg, to all of the Guardian Character's surprise. The egg then hatches and Cecil comes out as a ?- Character. She attacks all of the Guardian Characters and flies off. Ran, Miki, Su and Pepe fly to Amu and warn her that Cecil has been acting strange. Then Cecil comes out and attacks Amu and Yaya. Yua is seen walking aimlessly, repeating the word "Singing". Cecil flies off to Yua. Amu and Yaya run after Cecil. When Cecil reaches Yua, Yua says that if she can't sing, she should make music dissapear. Cecil goes back into her egg and flies up to the sky, above Yua. The egg inlarges and lets out some sparkles that hover in the air. The sparkles hypnotize any person playing music, singing or hearing music. Yua is seen surrounded by music notes that come from the people who were hypnotized. Amu and Yaya arrive just in time to see Yua transform into Bad Singer Dream. Amu transforms into Amulet Spade and Yaya transforms into Dear Baby. Amu uses Prism Music on Yua's attack but it has no affect. Amu then uses colorful canvas but it has no affect either. Yaya uses Merry Merry but it backfires. Amu is surronded by music notes and Yua tells Amu that she can't stop her. Utau then appears with Angel Cradle, making all of the music notes fall asleep. Yua gets mad at Utau for singing in front of her and tries to attack her but Utau dodges. Amu asks Yua why is she using her music to hurt other people and Yua replies by saying that she hates singing. Amu tells her that it doesn't matter if you can sing, it matters if you want too. Yua says that no one believes she could sing in the first place and that no one will even listen to her song. Amu states that she would listen to her. Amu then remebers then remebers what she had told Yua back then in kindergarten. A flash back is shown where Yua sings in front of the other students. No one wanted to listen to her, so they all ran outside to play. Yua, said that she loved singing but no one would listen to her. "I will." Amu was the only child sitting down on the floor, where the students from before sat and she was willing to listen to Yua. (After the flashback) Yua turns sad and the ?- on her forhead turns into an X. Amu then purifies the Mystery Egg. Yua runs up a hill, facing the wind and sings while being watched by Amu, Utau, and Yaya. Character Transformations ;Amu Hinamori : *Amulet Spade ;Yaya Yuiki : *Dear Baby ;Utau Hoshina : *Seraphic Charm Wishing egg Character Transformation ;Yua Sakurai : *Bad Singer Dream Used Attacks ;Amulet Spade : *Prism Music *Colorful Canvas *Open Heart ;Dear Baby : *Merry! Merry! ;Seraphic Charm : *Angel Cradle Trivia * Cecil is the first ?-Character to appear in the whole series. Category:Episodes Category:Shugo Chara!! Doki episodes